The present invention relates to an electric equipment remote control adapter using telephone lines.
A conventional remote control means for controlling electric equipment such as a video tape recorder or a television set (to be referred to as a VCR or TV hereinafter) by using telephone lines has been previously disclosed by the present applicant in U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,851. However, to use such a remote control means, a VCR or TV proper should be modified for interface problem. It is therefore not practical to use such a remote control means to be incorporated with a home VCR which may be controlled by telephone line from outside.